When soft tissue, such as a tendon or ligament, becomes detached from a bone, surgery is often required to reattach or reconstruct the tissue.
When tendon tissue requires fixation, this can be referred to as a tenodesis repair. An example of such a repair involves the long head biceps tendon. Other soft tissue can be used for repair or reconstruction purposes, in a similar manner as tenodesis repair, when soft tissue is fixated within a bony tunnel or socket. Soft tissue includes, but is not limited to, grafts that are synthetic or natural. Conventional techniques for soft tissue repair or reconstruction in this setting can result in failure to properly anchor the soft tissue to bone and/or damage to the soft tissue itself.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved soft tissue repair or reconstruction method, including tenodesis, and surgical apparatus for conducting the same that ensures the tendon or other relevant soft tissue is properly anchored and not damaged.